Weapons of Self Destruction
Weapons of Self Destruction is the first Ultima request story written by NickTheUltimaSwordWielder for ThunderRiver411. Plot The story begins with Mandark waking up early in the morning at the Organization castle patiently waiting for something he had apparently been planning for a while now. At the same time, Abis Mal and a group of other Aladdin villains are working on a incredibly powerful weapon called the Elementera which is said to wield the power of all Pokemon types. Mandark along with his friends Kid Rot and Brain Freezer pick up something from the Espada which is revealed to be the Keyblade of Darkness. The dark keyblade was the weapon Mandark had been waiting for all day. Unfortunately, as fast as Mandark obtains it, it becomes lost somewhere in the castle. The keyblade is found by Kids Next Door villain, Count Spankulot who takes it with him to a villains meeting. When everyone else finds out about the dark keyblade, they immediately try to take it for their own purposes. In another subplot, a group of Society heroes sneak into the castle on a mission to destroy the Elementera after hearing about what power it possesses. The heroes consist of Danny Phantom and his cousin/clone Dani, the Madagascar penguins and lemurs, and Star Command agents, XR and Booster. In the end, the heroes are confronted by a large group of villains who have both the dark keyblade and the Elementera with them. The Society fights valiantly, but is overwhelmed by the powers of the weapons. When the heroes are about to be finished off, K'nuckles saves everyone by accidentally exposing a metal chestplate under his jacket which deflects the combined blasts and destroys both the Keyblade of Darkness and the Elementera in the process. As the heroes escape, the villains fight amongst themselves over whose fault it was. The quarrel is broken up when Grimmjow of the Espada announces that a Dark Master Sword was just finished. The villains push each other away trying to get to the new weapon before the other. Characters Aladdin: the Series *Abis Mal *Amin Damoola *Ayam Aghoul *Mechanicles *Mirage *Mozenrath American Dad *Roger Bee Movie *Adam *Barry Bleach *Aaroniero *Grimmjow *Luppi *Nnoitra *Szayel *Ulquiorra Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Booster *Nos-4-A2 *Warp Darkmatter *XL *XR Casper's Scare School *Alder and Dash *Thatch Chowder *Gazpacho *Schnitzel Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs *Flint Lockwood *Mayor Shelbourne Codename: Kids Next Door *Count Spankulot *Father *Grandfather *Knightbrace *Professor XXXL *The Toilenator Danny Phantom *Bertrand *Danny Phantom *Dani Phantom *Freakshow *Ghost Writer *Nocturne *Technus *Vlad Plasmius Darkwing Duck *Bushroot *Liquidator *Megavolt *Negaduck *Quackerjack Dexters Laboratory *Mandark El Tigre: the Adventures of Manny Rivera *Titanium Titan Ferngully: the Last Rainforest *Hexxus The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Alien Space Rock *Jack-o-Lantern *Skarr Grossology *Abby *Kid Rot Hero: 108 *Commander ApeTrully *High Roller *Jumpy Ghostface *Lin Chung *Mighty Ray *Mr. NoHands *Mystique Sonia *Woo the Wise Jimmy Two-Shoes *Lucius Heinous VII Johnny Test *Brain Freezer Kim Possible *Gill The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Doctor Barber *Flapjack *K'nuckles *Peppermint Larry Monsters Inc. *Randall Boggs Monsters vs Aliens *Gallaxhar Naruto *Deidara The Penguins of Madagascar *King Julien *Kowalski *Maurice *Mort *Private *Rico *Skipper Pokemon *Haunter *Jigglypuff *Torchic *Tyranitar The Powerpuff Girls *Him The Princess and the Frog *Dr. Facilier Samurai Jack *Aku *Demongo Total Drama Island *Cody *Duncan *Gwen *Heather *Noah *Trent Link http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5925097/1/Ultima_Weapons_of_Self_Destruction Category:Stories